


my shine light

by Blue_in_Green



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Just some plotless fluff, M/M, Pokemon, Sharing Clothes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_in_Green/pseuds/Blue_in_Green
Summary: My KnB Valentine's Day Event 2020 oneshots.Chap/Day 1: Midorima has never received Valentine's day chocolate. Takao thinks enough is enough.Chap/Day 2: In which there are Fashion do's and don'ts. Midorima performs the latter.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	1. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Feb 11th here on the American east coast so I'm not late!  
> Day 1: Chocolate  
> This is really just some mindless fluff, hope you enjoy~

It’s Valentine’s Day, he knows. The girls in their class chatter excitedly, glancing this way and that and with every toss of their hair the boys seem to shrink even more with anxiety. Midorima is not one of them.

Midorima knows he will not be getting chocolate today. The girls in this school think he’s too serious, too focused on basketball, and much too scary. Midorima doesn’t take it too hard, he’s not really looking for attention from girls anyway. 

Takao is excited though, and that’s what puts Midorima on edge. 

Takao is bouncy in his seat. Enthusiastic during math period in a way he never is. Sensei scolds him more than once and Takao smiles at her and says sorry cheerfully. Midorima could almost gasp.

“Let’s go to the roof to eat lunch,” suggests Takao, after the bell rings. Midorima furrows his eyebrows. It’s February and freezing out. Takao hates the cold.

“It’s cold,” Midorima says.

“Shin-Chan’s heart is warm enough for the both of us,” Takao tells him, still smiling.

Midorima sputters. “Don’t say such embarrassing things!” His cheeks burn, it won’t be chilly outside for him anymore.

“I’ll stop if you run away with me,” Takao says.

“You’re so flirty today,” Midorima mutters, but he stands up and collects his bento and then takes Takao’s hand in his own. Takao’s lips lift up, the natural progression, and Midorima feels his own do the same in response.

The roof is cold, like he said it would be, but the upside is that nobody else is there. Takao is pretty in the winter, his cheeks a healthy red and his grin just the slightest chattering. Midorima could bare the cold for this boy easily. 

“You’ve got me alone,” Midorima says.

Takao laughs. “Funny you’d say that,” he says.

“We’re not doing anything up here,” Midorima says sternly. Because he knows that laugh and he knows that smile.

“You brought it up, not me,” Takao points out and Midorima flushes. 

He reaches for defensive words that he can’t find. He shuts his mouth firmly when it’s apparent he can’t force anything out. Miyaji told him he looked like a fish once, he hasn’t been the same since.

“Relax,” Takao says, sliding into a fond smile. “I just want to eat with Shin-chan.”

“Then let’s eat,” Midorima says. 

They find a spot close to the ledge, where the fence is strong enough Midorima isn’t scared they might fall through. His bento is filled to the brim with his mom’s love and Takao’s favorite sushi. Takao procures chopsticks from somewhere and then he’s all warm on his left side where Takao’s leaning.

“Your mom makes the the best _sake nigiri_ ,” Takao says around a mouthful. Midorima crinkles his nose at that.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful,” Midorima chides.

Takao waves him off, still shoveling food in his mouth. 

It’s like that for a while, the two of them eating in silence. Just basking in each other’s companies. It makes Midorima think sometimes, when it’s like this, that he’s content and it’s easy to breathe. He can look up at the sky and there’s no homework or college apps or basketball tournaments. Just the big blue, him, and Takao on his left.

He lets out a sigh and it releases in a puff of condensation in the air. 

“Shin-chan,” Takao says. And Midorima turns. Takao’s already looking at him, probably has been for a while, Midorima’s cheeks warm.

“I’ve got something for you,” Takao continues, and he’s digging through his backpack. Midorima watches him curiously.

Takao finishes his rummaging with a little _aha!_ and then he quickly hides something behind his back. 

“Okay, so,” Takao says, somehow out of breath, “I, um—it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“It is,” Midorima agrees.

“And you told me you never got homemade chocolate before,” Takao says and the tips of his ears are so very red that it can’t just be the cold. Midorima heartbeat picks up.

“Never,” Midorima says. 

Takao coughs. “So I, um. My sister helped me but, I made, I made you some.” And he brings a little box of chocolates out in front of him, all tied up with a red bow.

Midorima takes it from him gently. His whole body freezes when he sees a little _will you be my valentine, shintarou?_ written on the small card attached. He can’t tell, but he might have to blink back tears. It’s probably just the wind, or the cold air.

“Happy Valentine’s, Shin-chan,” Takao says redundantly. He’s quiet, sitting there and fiddling with a button on his shirt. The thread will fray and the button will fall off if he keeps that up.

“Yes,” Midorima says.

“Yes, what?” Takao says. “Yes it’s a happy Valentine’s or yes that you’ll uh—” he cuts himself off with a glance to the card.

“Yes to both,” Midorima says and he can’t help but smile. It’s no bother, they’re the only ones up there anyway. “But only if you’ll also be—”

“Of course!” Takao all but shouts. He looks embarrassed for a split second but continues softer, “of course I’ll be your Valentine’s, I, I’d love to.”

“I didn’t get you chocolates,” Midorima says. And now he’s the one in shame. He knew couples did stuff like this but he still didn’t even try. 

Takao waves him off with a laugh. “It’s no problem,” he says cheerfully. “I’ll just wait for White Day!”

“Right,” Midorima says, relieved, he can do that. “For now, would you like to share?” And he opens the box between them, his hand reaches out to Takao.

Takao takes a piece and smiles.

Midorima exhales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan Valentine's day is usually for girls to confess and then White day is in March where boys reciprocate. Often, girls will buy chocolates for just guy friends but make homemade for their beaus -- just to clarify


	2. Are you wearing my shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm five words over a drabble but I'm still calling it a drabble dont kill me.  
> Day 2: Are you wearing my shirt?

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Takao asks. And the next second he’s laughing hysterically at the sight in front of him. “It’s basically a crop top on you! Shin-chan, _what_ —”

“This is the only Pokémon shirt we own,” Midorima says, sounding the slightest bit crazed. 

Takao’s heart skips a beat at _we_ but he’s got to stay firm. For Shin-chan. “You’re so lucky it’s warm out,” Takao says. “But wait—aren’t we meeting with the others tod—”

“I am going to die,” Midorima says.

Takao can’t help but laugh. “C’mon we’ve got two hours, let’s get you a right size shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shirt they end up buying is a Litten one because the pokedex entry for this lil guy is and I quote Moon: "It doesn’t allow its emotions to be easily seen. Earning its trust takes time. It prefers solitude." and then in Ultra Sun: "If you try too hard to get close to it, it won’t open up to you. Even if you do grow close, giving it too much affection is still a no-no." Sounds oddly familiar.........


End file.
